character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Albedo
|-|Albedo= |-|Ultimate Arcticguana= |-|Ultimate Echo Echo= |-|Ultimate Gravattack= |-|Ultimate Humungousaur= |-|Ultimate Rath= |-|Ultimate Spidermonkey= |-|Ultimate Albedo= Summary Albedo is Azmuth's former assistant. He is originally a Galvan but he now resembles a clone of Ben through his nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. His Omnitrix synced itself with Ben's against his will, causing his default form to resemble Ben, to his great distaste. He first appeared exactly like Ben and wore exactly the same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that damaged his DNA and thus his form, inverting his colors. This made his hair white, his skin slightly paler, his eyes red, his eyebrows black and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Low 2-C with Omnitrix self-destruction | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher | High 5-A | High 6-A Name: Albedo, Albedo of the Galvan, Negative Ben, Evil Way Big, Destroyer of Worlds, Master of Disaster Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Galvan, he can change species with the Omnitrix Powers and Abilities: Transformation (via the Omnitrix) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Comparable to Ben Tennyson). Universe level+ with Omnitrix self-destruction (If users let the charge build up for a few days, it will destroy the entire universe) | At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Comparable to Ben Tennyson) | At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Comparable to Ben Tennyson) | Dwarf Star level (Negative Way Big can effortlessly one-shot small planets and is more powerful than the Conquest Ray, and he stated that he would destroy the Earth with cosmic storms. Comparable to Ben Tennyson) | Multi-Continent level (His energy beams were too powerful for Upchuck to swallow, who ate the Sub Energy that was 20 times more powerful than our sun) Speed: Athletic Human | FTL combat speed and reactions | FTL combat speed and reactions | At least Massively FTL combat speed and reactions | FTL combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown. Varies from Below Average Human level to Class Z Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class+, likely higher | Dwarf Star Class | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | At least Small City level | At least Mountain level+, likely higher | Dwarf Star level | Multi-Continent level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: 'High [[Range|'Range]]: 'Standard melee range to Planetary [[Standard Equipment|'Standard Equipment]]: 'Omnitrix (Formerly), Ultimatrix (Formerly and Current) 'Intelligence: Supergenius, created a copy of the Omnitrix and new Ultimatrix by himself. Is a Galvan, the most intelligent race of beings in the known universe, and was a pupil of Azmuth. Weaknesses: Very arrogant. Note: For a list of Albedo's alien transformations with profiles within this wiki, see Ben Tennyson (Original) Key: Base | In his weakest forms | In his stronger forms | In his most powerful forms | Ultimate Albedo Gallery File:Negative Arcticguana.png File:Negative Armodrillo.png File:Negative Brainstorm.png File:Negative Diamondhead.png File:Negative Goop.png File:Negative Gravattack.png File:Negative Humungousaur.png File:Negative Rath.png File:Negative Spidermonkey.png File:Negative Swampfire.png File:Negative Wildvine.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Acid Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matal Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Scientists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2